Quantum dots having a high photoluminescence quantum yield (PLQY) may be applicable as down-converting materials in down-converting nano-composites used in solid state lighting applications. Down-converting materials are used to improve the performance, efficiency and color choice in lighting applications, particularly light emitting diodes (LEDs). In such applications, quantum dots absorb light of a particular first (available or selected) wavelength, usually blue, and then emit light at a second wavelength, usually red or green.
Testing of quantum dot films may be performed to determine the photoluminescence quantum yield (PLQY) of the quantum dot films. Some existing methods of determining PLQY, referred to as “relative methods,” assume that the sample absorbance does not vary with temperature, which may be inaccurate. Other methods, referred to as “absolute methods,” may allow for temperature to be taken into account when determining PLQY. However, the “absolute methods” of determining PLQY can be prohibitively time-consuming.